Grease: The extended version
by Greasergirl97
Summary: This story will contain extended versions of scenes from Grease. This story is being continued, read and review please it would be greatly appreciated
1. Grease:TheExtendedVersion

AN; Hey guys, it's been a while, I'm sorry I disappeared, I was working on my novel, this story is going to consist of extended scenes from Grease, it will be from Sandy's POV, I really hope you like it, reviews would be greatly appreciated, Greasergirl97 x

**The Beach **

It was the perfect vacation, my mother and father decided we should spend some time doing what we wanted to do, I decided to go to the beach.

When I got to the beach I noticed how golden the sand was, I looked at the water it was a nice shade of blue, and I heard children laughing while playing in the sand.

I settled down on my blanket and I read my book, I had eaten my lunch but of course I thought I could go into the water. I really wish I hadn't. I didn't really check my watch, I was to fixated on my book.

I felt my stomach begin to cramp, I heard voices and then I felt someone grab me from the water. He was kinda cute, I couldn't speak at first as I was too focused on the guy that had dragged me out of the water.

I never really talked to a boy before, but he made me feel at ease. He was cute, he was from here and he knew a lot about the beach. He smiled then he introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Danny, I'm the guy that just saved your life, and you are?"

I smiled "I'm Sandy, it's nice to meet you; thanks for saving me"

He looked at me "You have a lovely accent Sandy, where you from?"

I smiled again "Oh, thanks; I'm from Australia, my parents and I came here for a vacation"

He helped me up and he took my hand, it felt nice. We went back to my blanket and we sat down. He looked at me and smiled, I looked at him and smiled back.

"Thank you again for saving me Danny"

He nodded "You're welcome Sandy, and I have to say you have a very pretty name"

I smiled then blushed.

We got to talking, we seemed to talk for ages, soon the sun set and he walked me back to my hotel. He asked if he could see me again, I nodded in agreement.

The next few weeks were amazing; we went to the arcade, we walked on the beach, we sat on the rocks and watched the waves for hours on end.

It was wonderful. Then reality hit; I didn't live here, I wasn't from here and yet I fell in love with this amazing guy.

Those days on the beach would stay with me for a long time, I got back to my hotel and my father told me that we would be staying here permanently.

He got a job as Manager in a bank, it apparently paid quite well. I guess I would be seeing a lot of Danny if I am going to be living here, come to think of it I might see him at school or around town.

As a matter of fact he never once mentioned where he lived or where he went to school. Who knows I might see him or I might not see him.

Here is to hoping that one day I'll see him again


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This chapter will follow Sandy on her first day in a new place and going to a new school, I really hope you all like it, read and review please as it will be greatly appreciated, Greasergirl97 x

**First day in a new place**

When my father told me that we would be living here; I was upset and I was angry. I tried not to let it show, my mother looked at me and smiled. I tried to smile at her, but unfortunately I couldn't bring myself to do it.

My mother told me that I would be going to a new school, I knew what that meant. I would be the new girl, and with that comes the looks, the ridicule, the curiosity and of course the interest from other students.

I sat on the porch swing and tried to get over it, I wouldn't be going back to Australia, I wouldn't see my friends or my family again. I must have been lost in thought; when I looked up again I noticed that a girl had stopped walking. I smiled and she smiled back.

She introduced herself "Hi, I'm Frenchy; welcome to the neighbourhood"

I smiled "It's very nice to meet you Frenchy, I'm Sandy"

She asked where I was from, I decided to tell her about my homeland. I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm from Australia, it's a beautiful place; it has amazing beaches, great wildlife and it's always sunny. It's hard to describe to people who have never been. My parents and I came over here for a vacation. I assumed that we would be going back home after a few weeks here. Although that never happened, my father got a job as a bank manager, they didn't even tell me until last night when I started to pack my stuff back into my suitcase. I didn't even get to see the boy I met at the beach again"

She looked at me and hugged me.

"Sandy, I can tell that you miss your home; I would too. It sounds amazing I would really like to visit it one day. I'm glad that your parents decided to stay here, it means that we can be friends. I am sure that you will see him again. I'm a student at Rydell High, it's a really great school"

I smiled "Well since you brought it up, I'm going to Rydell High too. My mother said that she looked into it a couple of days ago, she wants me to be close to home. It's great that I already know someone who goes to that school"

She hugged me again "Welcome to California, you're gonna love it here, I'll see you tomorrow for your first day"

I smiled at her "Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow"

**First day at a new school**

I woke up and went down stairs, my mother was cooking breakfast. My father was sitting at the table, he asked if I was feeling nervous about going to school. I smiled and nodded.

I had breakfast and then got ready for school; I decided to wear something bright and clean. Frenchy was waiting for me on my porch.

We walked to school, Frenchy told me about the different groups of people at the school, the jocks, the cheerleaders, the cool kids and the geeks. She was part of a group called the Pink Ladies.

I complimented her on the jacket, it was the most amazing shade of pink I had ever seen. She told me that it was the trademark look of the Pink Ladies, and no one else in the school could wear them.

She told me about the group of guys that they hang out with and the agreement that they all have, which is that a Pink Lady can't date anyone else, she can only date a T-Bird. No exceptions.

She also told me that the jocks and cheerleaders hang out together, but the cool kids don't socialise with the jocks or the cheerleaders.

I figured out that the geeks just stay in the background pretending that they don't exist. I wonder where I will fit in. I just hope that I do fit in eventually.

We got to the school and went in. I found my way to the office and filled in some paper work, I went to homeroom and I spotted Frenchy. I was glad to see a familiar face.

It was a pretty uneventful day; I asked Frenchy what a pep rally was, she explained that it was a night of fun for the school to get ready for big events like football and other things, she told me that the cool kids didn't participate but they went, but they went to make fun of the geeks.

Lunch came around and I met Frenchys friends, I was introduced to them all. I met Patty Simcox; she was a cheerleader, I wondered why she was here, I would have to ask Frenchy about that.

I was asked if I wanted to become a cheerleader; I was surprised as I did something similar thing back home, I accepted the offer and I was told that rehearsals would begin after school. I couldn't help but wonder if this was the group I was supposed to be a part of.

I told them about meeting a boy at the beach during my vacation, I knew that I was being ridiculed, and that they weren't taking me seriously.

I was reassured by Patty that everything would be ok, and that everything would work out, she reminded me that rehearsals would be after school and then the pep rally would take place tonight.

Lunch ended and Frenchy took my arm and I walked with the girls to my next class, they asked if I knew who the guy was I told them his name. They laughed and walked away.

I couldn't understand why it was funny, Frenchy told me on the way to class that Danny wasn't all that he seemed to be and that he had history with Rizzo. She told me to be careful around him, she didn't want to see me get hurt.

I thanked her and we went to class. I couldn't help but wonder if I would see him again. Here is to hoping that one day I will.


	3. Chapter 3

**Grease: The extended version ch3**

After school I went to cheerleading practice; I figured that I would try my best. After all trying is the key to success; I just hoped that I could do it. I spotted Patty and some of the other girls on the football field, I walked over and then that's when the nerves kicked in.

She spotted me and smiled "Hiya Sandy, you ready to practice?"

I nodded "Yeah let's do it, although I have to admit something"

She looked at me "What is it?"

I looked down "I am a little bit nervous, I never did anything like this back home; I was of a member of the crowd watching on, not a cheerleader or anything like that" She smiled

"There is nothing to worry about; I will talk you through everything step by step, just follow my lead. I promise that by the end, you will be able to do this" I nodded.

We went through a few of the moves; I had to admit it was sort of easy. I had to remember to smile and shake the pom poms in sync with the other girls. We took a short break; I sat down and I couldn't help but think back to what Rizzo said to me earlier, about Prince Charming showing up again someday, somewhere unexpected.

It was rather strange; I mean there is no way that I would see Danny again. I didn't really have that much time to think as I had to practice. We went over the routine a few more times, and I think I did ok. I won't know how it really sunk in, until tonight.

The girls and I got our uniforms, I couldn't believe it; I was a cheerleader. I had found the group of people that I belonged to. As long as I had Patty and the others, I knew I would be ok.

Tonight is the big night; I had gone over the routine in my bedroom when I got home after practice. I knew that I would be ok, I had to be ok. I couldn't afford for anything to go wrong; I just kept thinking keep a smile on my face and that I had to be in sync with everyone else.

It was time, here goes nothing…

I felt so at ease, we began "Do a split, give a yell; throw a fit for old Rydell, way to go red and white, go Rydell, fight, fight, fight". We finished with a cartwheel; I knew that I had messed up.

I just hoped that no one else spotted it. The football players and the coach came out; I guess this is what a pep rally is. We all sat down, Principal McGee gave a speech and then the football coach gave a speech. I wasn't really paying attention as one of the players had my attention. He actually seemed cute; I figured that it wouldn't do any harm. After the rally, I was greeted by Frenchy and the other Pink Ladies.

They apparently had a surprise for me; curiosity got the better of me, I followed them. They wouldn't tell me what was going on; it was the last thing I expected. They stopped and talked to these boys. I guessed they were the T-Birds. Next thing I was flung forward and came face to face with Danny.

I was surprised, however he was surprised too and then he changed. He became this other boy, different to who I had met over the summer. I couldn't believe it; who was this person? I completely lost it and threw my pom poms at him and ran off; I guess Rizzo was right. He did show up somewhere unexpected. I was upset and really, really angry; he was a fake and phony and I wish I never laid eyes on him , I mean who does that, obviously he didn't think he would see me again, but it didn't give him the right to treat me like that.


	4. Ch4

AN: Hey guys, I'm back; sorry I've been away the reason being was I was being harassed by someone on this archive, thanks for the lovely reviews; this chapter will follow the sleepover and Sandy's thoughts while she was in the bathroom. I really hope you like it, Greasergirl97 x

The sleepover

When Frenchy mentioned the sleepover I panicked as I had never been invited to one before. I guess she thought I needed a break after what had happened.

After what happened with Danny I was drained. I mean he was a completely different person, I knew that I shouldn't have been so upset, but I couldn't help it.

I mean he was so lovely during the summer, he cared, he made me laugh, he was so amazing and then school started and he wasn't any of those things.

The pink ladies arrived and they all smiled at me, I could tell that it wasn't genuine; Rizzo obviously didn't want me there. Marty and Jan probably did, but I wasn't completely sure.

We all sat around Frenchy's bedroom and the girls started talking, I felt like the outsider. Nothing can make this better; and I mean nothing.

They all sat around drinking wine and laughing, while I tried to join in I couldn't; I wasn't really part of this group and I never would be.

The sleepover was uneventful for me anyway until Frenchy suggested that I should have my ears pierced. I tried not to let my fear show, but I couldn't help it. I was terrified.

Rizzo looked at me; like she was waiting for a reason to make fun of me, this whole thing seemed like a really bad idea.

Marty gave her a pin, I tried to tell them that my father wouldn't like it... well here it goes; she looked at me. The pin pricked my ear and I screamed. Frenchy looked at me and smiled slightly, I knew something was wrong.

She explained that her mother would kill her if she got blood all over the carpet... Blood! Ok now I'm feeling like I want to be sick. Great another reason for these girls not to like me.

Everything was going wrong, I went into the bathroom with Frenchy. I knew this was a mistake; I knew that I should have played along and not been afraid, but my father wouldn't have been happy.

She popped her head out and asked the girls to get some ice to numb my earlobes, is she actually going through with this? I heard them suggest running the cold water and sticking my ear under it.

I was in the bathroom trying to calm down but nothing seemed to come to mind to help me calm down. So I have made a total fool out of myself during all of this.

Why couldn't I be one of the cool girls? Why couldn't I fit in with them? Is it how I dress, is it how I act? I wish I knew, I could hear the girls talking in the bedroom, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I'm going to guess it was about me...

I knew that I wasn't cool enough to join the Pink Ladies and tonight proved that.

I had calmed down enough to rejoin them when I went to open the door I heard Rizzo saying something about Sandra Dee. I wonder if she was comparing me to her. I guess she is, as I am a goody two shoes and I dress proper and I don't believe in being with a man until after marriage.

I walked out and looked at Rizzo who was wearing a blonde wig. The girls signaled that I was behind her, she looked satisfied that she had been caught making fun of me.

The sleepover resumed and I didn't feel right. We heard a car and then we heard voices, it was the boys. We all went to the window to have a look, one of them was calling my name.

Marty looked at me and smiled slightly, I guess she felt bad for me. I couldn't be sure; I spotted Danny sitting in the car and slightly panicked. Why was he here? Was he here to apologise? Was he here to ridicule me again?

The girls started laughing and smiling; I think it wasn't planned as Frenchy looked out the window and said that her folks would flip if they came into the house.

Rizzo got dressed and decided to climb out the window and down to the car. The other girls looked at me and Marty smiled slightly again.

This whole thing just got worse. The car left and we all went to separate areas of the bedroom. Jan and Frenchy sat at the window, Jan was getting her hair done and she was reading a magazine.

Marty got to work on something too. I just sat down and my head was spinning, I couldn't believe that he had the nerve to show up here after what he did to me.

Like I said earlier the encounter we had earlier drained me; and it is still draining me. I got up and went over to the bed where Marty was lying.

I vented my anguish; I told her that I didn't even know what I saw in Danny. She told me not to sweat it and that I should take one of hers and then she showed me a wallet full of pictures of boys.

She explained that she was a pen pal, and that she was hopeless devoted to each and every one. I realised that I might have been hopelessly devoted to Danny this whole time due to the summer we spent together.

I asked her if I could have some of her paper; she agreed, she gave me paper and a pen. She pulled me back down and sprayed the paper with perfume.

I thanked her and left the room. I made my way out of the house and I went out to the front yard. I began to express my feelings about Danny. I guess I was hopelessly devoted to him and there was no point in doing anything about it. As I felt like I wasn't the first one to have my heart broken or I didn't want to let go of him, as I was listening to my heart the whole time.

I wandered to the small pool and sat down and I could have sworn that I seen his face in the water. I placed the paper in the water and started to move it around until I couldn't see his face anymore.

I needed to let go of Danny and the summer we spent together as it didn't mean anything to either one of us anymore.

I walked back in and sat down, Jan came over and sat with me. She smiled at me. I guess she wasn't so bad after all.

I need to find my own friends, my own group and I guess that's with the cheerleaders and the jocks. I suppose I could give Tom a chance as he seems nice enough.

I hope I'm making the right decision...


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guys, sorry for my absence; I have been preoccupied in dealing with personal issues. This chapter will follow the day after the sleepover along with events at the school, I really hope you like it, read and review as it would be greatly appreciated. Greasergirl97 x

**After the sleepover **

The morning after the sleepover was a little bit strange; it all felt like a dream. I remembered that the boys showed up and that Rizzo left to go out with Kenickie. I also remember seeing Danny last night.

I would say that he looked slightly out of place, like he didn't want to be there.

I got up and looked around, Marty smiled at me, Jan waved and Frenchy smiled too. I was got up to get dressed when Marty pulled me aside.

"Hey Sandy, it's just awful what Danny did last night at the pep rally and what happened once the boys got here, I know that it wasn't ideal. Look I just think that you shouldn't be worrying about a boy like him"

I nodded "You're right, I just had it in my head that once I saw Danny again that it would be like the summer, I was obviously wrong"

My mind drifted to Tom, he seemed nice. Even though we didn't really talk. I should maybe give him a chance, I mean what is there to lose?

We all got dressed, Frenchy looked at me "Well Sandy, what'cha think of the sleepover? Pretty cool huh?"

I nodded "It was an experience I'll never forget, thank you for inviting me"

Jan looked over at me "Sandy, I just wanna apologise; I had no idea that Rizzo was planning to set up a run in with Danny. I mean we had to go along with it, as that's what we have do as Rizzo is the leader of the Pink Ladies and we have to follow her every word and action"

I nodded in understanding, it was all strange to me but it's what Pink Ladies do. Jan smiled again and said goodbye, Frenchy told me that she would see me on Monday. I walked home and let myself in, my mother was sitting in the lounge.

She looked at me "How was the sleepover dear? Did you have fun?"

I nodded "Yes, it was different. I had a wonderful time" I couldn't tell her what really happened, I couldn't tell her that boys showed up and that I nearly had my ears pierced.

The rest of the weekend went in quickly, and before I knew it, it was time for school...

**School is in session **

Frenchy and I got to school, she asked if I was alright. I told her that I was grateful for everything that she had done for me, being a friend, inviting me to the sleepover and trying to put in a good word about wanting me in the Pink Ladies.

She nodded in understanding. She told me that anytime I needed to talk or if I wanted to drop by her house after school I was more than welcome.

I hugged her and went to Home Economics class. I found Patty, she waved me over; she asked what I did at the weekend. I explained that I ran into the guy I met during the summer. She asked who it was, I knew I could trust her.

I then figured it was best that I told her "The boy I met during the summer actually goes to this school"

She looked at me and she listed off a couple of names "Let me guess, Eugene, Tom" she rattled off a few more names.

I shook my head and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing "It was Danny Zuko"

She looked shocked "Danny Zuko? Oh my goodness Sandy, he's the most popular guy here, you do know that he doesn't go for our type. He only goes for the girls like Rizzo"

I nodded "I ran into him at the pep rally, and I realised that it was all an act. He seemed to be surprised to see me and then his friends gathered round and he changed"

She spoke again "Sandy, listen to me; Danny Zuko is the leader of the T-Birds and they go out with girls called the Pink Ladies. And you know who the leader of the Pink Ladies is don't you"

I nodded knowing exactly who it was "It's Rizzo. So sweetie I wouldn't hold your breath, you are better off with someone like Tom"

I nodded in agreement. Mrs Marshall was teaching us how to knit and sow. She told us that they were great qualities for a woman to have if she wanted to find a husband.

As we needed to know how to mend our husbands clothes, as men work all day and need to come home to a clean house and clean clothing, and women are housewives who stay home, they cook, they clean, and of course they tend to the children.

I just hope that Tom is still interested in me, I am sure that everything will work out...


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys, this chapter will be from the perspective of Danny. I really hope you like it, also if you could can you review my friends story it's called Grease: The missing scenes. It would be greatly appreciated, Greasergirl97 x

After the pep rally

Did that really happen? Did I just see Sandy again? That girl from the beach?

I stood there, not knowing what to say; I mean what could I say? She was as sweet as ever, she was the sweet girl I had fallen for during the summer. Although now, I'm sure that she never wants to see me again.

Putzie kept looking at me "Danny, why'd ya go and do that?"

I looked at him "It's nothin'. She means nothing to me, she's just some chick I met during the summer"

He spoke again "Danny, do you really expect me to believe that? I've known you a long time, and I'll tell you that it doesn't matter what I think or what the others thinks. I know that the guys might freak, and I know you care about what they think, but you need to think about what you want"

I knew that deep down he was right, but I also knew that Rizzo was up to something as soon as she pushed Sandy towards me. I also knew that I had hurt Sandy when I decided to act all cool. I was torn between going after her and staying with the guys.

I decided that it would probably hurt my image if I went after her. I was slightly shocked to see her, I mean I never thought I'd see her again. So I went with the guys, I mean a guy like me shouldn't be seen with a girl like her.

It's an unspoken rule, cool guys don't go for the goody two shoes type. I'm not heartless or anything it's just something that can't happen.

We got into the car and headed to get beer. The whole time I kept playing it in my head. I could have explained who she was, but I just couldn't. Turns out the girls where having a sleepover and I figured that Sandy was going to be there.

I guess Frenchy took her under her wing or something. I'm glad that she has someone to turn to, even though she is friends with a pink lady.

I guess I should leave it for now. There's nothing I can do about it, I should move on and pretend that we never met, like I said guys like me don't date girls like her.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey guys; sorry I have been really busy, not that it excuses my absence. As some of you know my grandfather passed away a few months ago and my family and I have been going through his personal items and we are trying to deal with that. Here is ch7, I really hope you like it. It's from Sandy's POV RR please as it would be greatly appreciated, Greasergirl97 x

Ch7: There's nowhere to hide

I couldn't help but feel like an outsider; well that's all part of being the new kid. I have been keeping myself busy, and I've been focusing in class.

I feel like everywhere I turn in this school I am going to run into Danny; my nerves are on edge, and I feel like I am going to make a fool of myself again. I have been reassured by Patty that nothing bad will happen.

She keeps telling me "It will all be forgotten soon" and "A lot goes on around here, from rumours to drama"

I knew that she knew what she was talking about; she's been here a lot longer. She knows who to talk to, who to avoid and who to go to for gossip.

I sure hope that she is right. Deep down I know that I shouldn't feel like this and I need to focus on what's going on right now.

But I'm just a girl, that was on vacation, who met a guy; fell for him and got my heart broken.

I have been focusing on getting work done, cheerleading practice and of course, I have been seeing Tom for a while now, and he is a really nice boy. He is so attentive and he seems to be more at ease with me, I could tell that I made the right decision to date him.

I have seen Frenchy around the school; we have talked in between classes, and she hasn't stopped apologising for what happened at the pep rally and then again at the sleepover. I have told her that it's ok and I've forgotten all about it.

Truth is I haven't forgotten; well I have as far as they are concerned, but as far as Danny is concerned I haven't. I was humiliated, and if anyone should be apologising it should be Danny.

He's the one that made me look like a fool; acting all cool in front of his friends, he made me feel and look like an idiot. I guess everyone pretends to be someone else sometimes.

I was nothing but truthful with him during the summer and he lied to me; and for what reason?

When I find out why he did what he did to me, I don't know what I'm going to do. I just know that I'm not going to forgive him easily. I honestly don't know if I can forgive him and I don't know if I will forgive him.

If only I could go back to the summer; and if I could go back to all those days at the beach, I would probably do something different. I probably would stop myself from falling in love.

Summer dreams, ripped at the seams...


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey guys; I really hope you like this chapter, it will be from Putzies POV. I just wanted to try something different. I really hope you all like it, I would like to thank Putzie's Girl and Writingforlife2018 and Writergeek101 for their constant support. It means a lot to me, read and review please it would be greatly appreciated, Greasergirl97 x

There's something there

I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong; Danny wasn't himself lately, every time I tried to ask him what was wrong, he would shoot me down and tell me to leave it.

After the night at the pep rally and then the next few days at school I could tell when Danny wasn't talking he was thinking about the girl he met at the beach and that he probably wasn't being totally honest with us or himself.

The fact that he felt that he needed to lie to us, is shocking on its own. Although when he told us that they did all that stuff, during the summer.

I knew he was showing off. It is an unspoken rule that we can only date the Pink Ladies, but we could have made an exception, we could have changed the rule for him.

We would do anything for Danny; he's our friend and our leader. Us T-Birds gotta stick together; we will always be there for each other, no matter what happens.

I know that there is something there between them; I can tell that he doesn't think that we will accept her, but we would have. If he had told the truth; if he had told us that she was nice, and yeah she's also a little bit different, but she's the one for him.

Jan told me that Sandy was very nice, even though Rizzo pulled that stunt at the sleepover and she made Sandy feel terrible.

Word has it that she is seeing Tom; you know that football goof, I mean who's gonna care about football in years to come? It's going to be all about being cool. Not being a nerd.

If he wasn't going to fix it; then me and the guys would have to fix it for him, as I know that he will probably screw it up and he will say the wrong thing.

I will have to talk to the guys about the plan; I just hope that Danny doesn't do something stupid before we can help.

Here's to hoping...


End file.
